


first wound

by Radio Rascal (Vagrants)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Dream, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Pre-Canon, well there's a little comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrants/pseuds/Radio%20Rascal
Summary: Millions upon millions of years ago, Blitzwing and his fellow Decepticons were brought online to fight a war for the Autobot Commonwealth. During his first battle, he becomes separated from his comrade, Megatron, and searches for him desperately. War is brutal and takes its toll even if you're uninjured, a lesson Blitzwing learns fast.
Relationships: Blitzwing & Megatron (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	first wound

**Author's Note:**

> i have weird dreams about Megatron ok

Smoke choked the air and Blitzwing stumbled blind, searching for Megatron. Comms were down and it was dark, but the battle had ceased for now and he had to take the opportunity while it was here. The change in atmosphere was dramatic and fast, like the transition from day to night, and nobody knew when day would break again.

Red optics shone at him and he followed wherever he spotted them. He would call Megatron’s name quietly and shuffle up to them, and the other robot would peer back at him, often with the same searching confusion, always with a dissociated pain in their expression. Some grabbed him and tried to talk, but he would shake himself free and say, “I’m looking for Megatron.”

After too long, someone heard him say this and tapped him on the shoulder. He was prepared to say  _ No, I don’t know where they are, _ or  _ I can’t help you, _ or  _ I saw them die, I’m sorry, _ but instead they pointed him in a direction and shoved him off.

Blitzwing walked as straight as possible and stepped into a clearer portion of the battlefield. The destruction was easier to see, and so was the sky. His wings twitched involuntarily, itching for the air, but he had to find Megatron first. He wasn’t going to return to base alone.

Shattered shells and spilled oil painted the ruins of buildings. Blitzwing’s spark seized when he realized the robot who grabbed him didn’t tell him of Megatron’s state, and he didn’t ask. He just assumed Megatron would be okay. Until now, the idea of either of them dying hadn’t seemed real to him.

Now running, Blitzwing shouted into the desolate city. “Megatron? Megatron! Where are you?”

There was no answer, but didn’t need one anyway. He stepped around a collapsed wall and stopped cold, feeling suddenly like an intruder. Megatron sat on the ground, and he was fine; his optics were bright, and besides a few scuffs and dents, his armor held up well and his protoform was likely undamaged. Their superiors would be happy about that, since he was a new model.

The robot cradled in his arms fared poorly, on the other hand. It looked like they’d been caught in the direct blast of a bomb. Their shell was torn apart, exposing protoform, wiring, and internal components underneath, and their original color had already turned corpse-grey. There was enough of them left to see they were the same model as Megatron, so they’d probably known each other.

Something was wrong. Megatron’s auditory sensors might be malfunctioning, and that would make sense, but he had to have seen Blitzwing moving into his peripheral vision. Instead of reacting or acknowledging anything around him, he continued to stare down into a face that was like his own, calm—far too calm. Blitzwing could not articulate it, but he knew Megatron had been damaged in some way.

He walked over and sat down. The dead robot’s features were truly identical to Megatron’s; they could have been twins. No wonder they were so entrancing. This was what Megatron would look like when he died, and he must have been committing it to memory—letting the fact of his mortality sink in to carry it with him after this dead one was reconstituted and they no longer had a face to look surprised or pained.

It was probably bad, but Blitzwing was glad this one died instead of Megatron. He was afraid their good luck wouldn’t last, that some day one of them would die like this and be held like this, but he vowed to let it be himself if he had a choice. There were many battles to come and he would not let them be separated in the next.

Blitzwing placed a hand on the back of Megatron’s helm and brought their heads together. His shell was warm, and the buzzing of his internals traveled through the contacting metal into Blitzwing’s head. No words felt appropriate, and it didn’t look like he could talk anyway. This was hopefully enough to do some semblance of putting him back together, and hopefully soon they would be home, remembering this war instead of living it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> while writing this, i got the sense that i've improved as a writer over the past year, because yes, somehow it's been over a year since i posted my first TF fic. i feel like it's a lot easier for me to write the kinds of stories that are in my head, and i know i will only continue to improve. TF has helped a lot by inspiring me and having so many interesting characters and stories to work with, and reader feedback has been amazing. i know we're not the biggest fandom, but this is the biggest and most active fandom i've been in and i love it.
> 
> i feel like i've said that kind of thing before but it doesn't hurt to repeat that i appreciate every little bit of attention i get. it means a lot to me that i've got people (including the very silent ones) supporting what i create during my writing journey. i don't respond to comments enough, so sometimes i like making author's notes like these. hopefully it gets the point across.


End file.
